Hell's Fire
by JeZoKatana-san
Summary: Hell is an adventurous girl, so when she finds herself aboard the Moby Dick she isn't phased at all. In fact, she meets some new friends and Ace becomes her favorite person on Earth. Util she is captured by marines who are searching for her father; the infamous Silvers Rayleigh! AcexOC


AN: So I am writing my ZoroxOC fic and I thought I would just start writing this. I had just watched Ace's death again and it got me in the mood to write about him. I find it easy thinking of a OC for Ace, because he never had any prominent pairing in the story, although I think Ace and Marco would make a lovely pairing...

Anyway I'm rambling so please enjoy the first chapter, read my other stories and remember to review! :D

JeZo xoxoxoxo

* * *

**Hell's fire**

Hell was sitting back lazily in her small boat; one foot propped up on a barrel. She was bored. There was nothing to do except drift aimlessly in the ocean, because there were no winds to carry her small boat towards the next island. The sea in front of her was bare, the sky was clear and there wasn't a sea king in sight. Hell rose to her feet and stepped over a small pile of ropes to reach the side of her little fishing boat. She gazed into the ocean; watching the light glint off the surface and mirror a distorted reflection of herself in the blue depths. Smiling she reached and touched the water with the tip of her finger, the ripples contorted her face further, causing Hell to laugh softly.

A shadow appeared above her, darkening her view of her reflection in the water. _Shit! Not another bloody sea king!_ Hell cursed, and turned slowly, fully expecting to see the looming presence of yet another disgusting, dribbling sea king. The reality was much worse; coming swiftly nearer was a massive ship. Hell's eyes widened in shock, she ran for the paddles and moved that boat quicker than it had ever moved before. She wiped her brow of perspiration and scowled up at the ship.

How dare they! She had half a mind to go up there and give them a lesson on how to look straight ahead, so they didn't just mindlessly crush innocent bystanders. She stood, fully intent on doing so, but stopped upon hearing a shout.

"Damn! We didn't hit it did we?"

"I don't think so"

"Don't just think man, it's not one of your strong points. Go and check!"

She laughed at this latest remark, she peered to the side of the ship, in time to see a man with an orange hat squinting down at her, grinning broadly. She smirked, "don't grin at me fool, you owe me a drink, the fright you just gave me!" he seemed to think for a minute before shouting.

"Seems fair"

Soon her boat had been tied to the side of the massive ship and she had been helped onto the deck. Now she stood, contemplating her surroundings. She had not expected Whitebeard's ship. Not that it bothered her too much; she had met him before after all.

She turned to the man with the orange hat and no shirt and smiled. He cocked his head to the side, confused, but still smiling. "You know where you are?" he asked.

"It seems I have been invited onto Whitebeard's ship, I am truly honoured"

"You aren't scared, surprised, even a little worried?"

"Why should I be?"

A man behind the first scoffed in incredulity and stared at her, "he's only the most powerful man on the ocean" he boasted. A group of men cheered at his words.

"And why does that mean I should be scared of him, you invited me on board after all?" Hell smirked at the now speechless pirate before her. For a moment she considered whether being brash was really the best course of action, but she saw no threat from the people around her. For all the talk of fearsome, unbeatable, merciless pirates these guys seemed extremely laid back.

Hell took a moment to study the deck. There were pirates everywhere, scurrying around the deck like ants. Nurses tending to the massive form of whitebeard, who sat in a chair overlooking his family, ensuring their safety. She liked whitebeard. He was a man of love, and she respected that. He was looking at her with mild interest; she doubted that he'd recognise her. The last time they had met she had been just a girl. She saw the trademark moustache curve slightly with his smile.

"Hey, girl! Come here!" Whitebeard bellowed.

She looked at orange hat, slightly uncertain, but he grinned. "Don't worry, he won't bite!" he grinned, grabbing her arm and effectively steering her towards Whitebeard. She sighed and allowed herself to taken to the captain.

She gazed up at him, even in his old age Whitebeard still managed to look threatening. He didn't scare her; he had no reason to be angry at her. It was his ship that had nearly flattened her, after all. With a groan Whitebeard leaned forward on his seat to look down at the small girl bellow him.

"Your Rayleigh's daughter, aren't you?" he asked. Hell was slightly surprised that he had remembered the time she and her father had stopped off with Whitebeard for a drink.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember"

"Ha, how could I forget? You were quite the brat!" he smirked. Hell raised an eyebrow in amused distain; "I'm not the one who can't manage to steer their monster of a ship, so they don't squash innocent bystanders".

Whitebeard laughed, "that's some spirit you got there kid, seeing as you were in my way in the first place" she scowled at him, whilst orange hat stood next to her looking intensely confused.

"You mean to say that you," he pointed at Hell, "are related to Silvers Rayleigh?"

"Yep, he's my dad" Hell grinned holding out her hand to him, "Silvers Helena, but you can call me Hell, it's nice to meet you," he seemed shocked for a moment, before smiling a dashing smile.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Hell, my name is Ace. I am the second division commander here," Ace grinned and turned to point at the tattoo on his back, for proof.

"Oh, you're Fire Fist Ace! That's so cool!" Hell exclaims, her attention now caught by the boy in front of her.

Whitebeard watches his son have a lively conversation with Rayleigh's daughter and smiles as they walk away Hell insisting that she hear stories of Ace's adventures and Ace making wild hand gestures to exaggerate his tales of piracy. Never before had Whitebeard seen two people click so quickly, this would prove interesting. "young'uns, ha" he laughed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review, constructive criticism is welcomed and much appreciated...

Goodbye for now!


End file.
